


Love on Tap

by muttthecowcat22, PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beaches, First Meetings, M/M, Seaside, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, The Katsuki's own a Distillery, Victor owns a Bar, Visions of the Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muttthecowcat22/pseuds/muttthecowcat22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: Victor runs a bar in a small seaside town. Yuuri’s coming home for the first time in years to save his family’s distillery from closing down for good. What will happen when these two meet for the first time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> This is my part of bing #3 for the liveloveyoibang that I had the absolute pleasure of working on with [Mutt](https://muttthecowcatridesagain.tumblr.com/), who wrote the amazing second chapter, and [Jen](https://nothingtea.tumblr.com/) who created the beautiful artwork to go along with this chapter! :D

Ever since he was little Victor had always loved the beach. He loved the smell of the ocean breeze, the sight of the sparkling blue ocean, the sound of the seagulls calling to one another as they flew over head and the view of the sun meeting the ocean during the sunset. He spent most of his free time at the beach; sitting on a towel and watching the waves crash onto the shore.

Victor also spent a lot of time talking to the people who owned the businesses that made up the small pier near the beach.They were all little mom and pop shops run by local families, he would help the owners with miscellaneous tasks around their shops but there was one business that he went to everyday to help at. It was a bar owned and run by an older man.

The bar was named The Island Taproom. It always stood out from the other buildings due to the fact that it was painted a vibrant green color with a bright yellow trim on the outside. However, on the inside it looked like a different place since the inside walls were covered in old neon signs and newspaper clippings that seemed to tell the story of the smaller beach-side town and its people. It was always bustling with people and everyone knew each other and treated each other like family.

The older man, Tom, who ran the bar didn't have any children but he told Victor on many occasions that he saw him as a son; which is probably why when Tom passed away that he left the bar to Victor in his will.Victor was surprised to say the least but he was very grateful and took charge of the bar with pride. With the help of his friends Chris, Mila and Georgi they have managed to keep the bar open and operating. Victor really had a lot to thank his friends for because the bar was usually so busy and he definitely couldn’t handle everything on his own. Without them he wouldn’t have any time to live a life outside of the bar; no matter what his friends said about him not having one.

Not many things had changed since Victor was little, he still liked to sit on the beach in his free time, just like he was now, and just watch the ocean, but the older he got the more he thought about the things that he had put off. One of those things being love.

When Victor was younger he didn’t really see the big appeal in rushing to find love. He had his friends, his family and most importantly his poodle Makkachin; he didn’t think that it was a necessity to worry about finding his soulmate when he was focusing on his studies and then the bar. However, with the more time that went by and the older he got he started to find himself wondering what it would be like to finally find his soulmate, to feel like time is slowing down around him.

Victor one time made the mistake of telling his best friend, Chris, about his thoughts which lead to Victor being dragged to many blind dates set up by said friend. Victor was reluctant to go on the dates because Victor felt like he was being selfish in wasting peoples time, especially if it turned out that they weren’t soulmates. Victor just felt like he was using the nice people that Chris set him up with. Chris told him that it was ok and that in actuality the other people knew what was going on and that they were using Victor as well if he wanted to get technical about it.

However, it wasn’t all that bad. Victor had actually made quite a few new friends from going on those dates like his newer friend Sara, who in a surprising turn of events turned out to be Mila’s soulmate. So all in all Victor was grateful for Chris setting up all of those dates even if he hadn’t found his soulmate yet.

Nonetheless, although Victor tried to keep a positive attitude he still felt a bit dejected about his situation at times; like right now as he watched the waves crash onto the sand.

He was brought out of his thoughts of self-pity by his cell phone ringing. When he looked at his phone the contact read ‘Katsuki distillery’. Victor accepted the call and was greeted with the sound of a familiar, enthusiastic and kind voice on the other end of the call

“Hello Vicchan,it’s Hiroko from the Katsuki Distillery! How are you?”

“Hello Mrs. Katsuki. I’m doing fine today, how about you?”

“I’m doing lovely today, I just wanted to call and let you know that your order is ready for pickup whenever you are available.”

“Ok great, I can pick it up a little later today, in about an hour.”

“That’s ok, but there really is no rush.”

“No it’s ok, I had no plans for today anyway.” Victor reassured.

“Alright Vicchan, if that is what you would like to do we will see you later.”

“Thank you, i’ll see you later Mrs. Katsuki.”

Victor hung up the phone and just continued admiring the waves for a little longer until he got up and walked to his house; this way he could go get his truck and drive to the distillery.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to the Katsuki Distillery wasn’t long at all, it was maybe a total of fifteen minutes from the beach but, in that short time the scenery outside of the windows changed drastically. The bright sunny atmosphere of the beach town soon turned into a slightly wooded area and then open field on both sides of the small road that Victor traveled down. The only way that Victor knew that he had arrived at the distillery was by seeing the wooden sign on the side of the road that read “Katsuki Farm and Distillery”.

The previous owner had been going to this small family owned distillery to get the rum that he sold at the bar. He said that the taste of the big name brands didn’t even begin to compare to the rum that the family produced, and Victor wholeheartedly agreed.

Victor has been visiting the distillery for about five years now and he has gotten to know the lovely family that was the Katsuki’s. The main owners were a lovely couple by the names of Hiroko and Toshiya. Toshiya was a very hard worker and took care of the farm and distillery along with his daughter Mari. They did all of the more manual labor while Hiroko mainly took care of the front end of the business but, as Toshiya has told Victor many times, she was the driving force that kept the business running.

They were a very nice couple and just from observing them when he visited, Victor could tell that they shared a very strong bond that he could only dream of having with his soulmate. Victor admired the couple really.

Victor would like to think that he has gotten to know the family quite well and every time he visited he was greeted by a very enthusiastic Hiroko who smothered him in a big hug, like right now.

“Vic-chan!”

“Hiroko, you look as amazing as ever!”

“You’re too sweet! Oh, speaking of sweet; you have to come inside and taste the molasses cookies that I made this morning. i tweaked the recipe a bit and I want your opinion.”  
Hiroko took his hand and guided him inside of the front office.

The office looked very homey, there was a wide array of different knick-knacks that crowded the multiple shelves and bookcases that lined the walls of the room. In the middle of the room sat two comfy looking chairs and a little coffee table between. Off to the right was a large oakwood desk with a computer and papers scattered across the surface.

The office itself was very nice to look at but what really caught Victor’s eye was the guy who was sitting behind the desk and tapping away at the computer.

The boy had shaggy black hair that fell into his face a bit and he had on a pair of blue rimmed glasses that framed his big brown eyes. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt with an orange tie that made his aforementioned eyes stand out even more, Victor could see the guys defined biceps due to the fact that the shirt clung to his arms which made Victors knees just about go weak. In short Victor was very much caught off guard.

Now Victor had been to the distillery many times and he had met all of the people who worked there, which was the Katsuki family and a couple other farmhands. Victor had never met this guy, because if he had he would definitely remember and have his number for sure.  
The good looking guy must have noticed that he was being watched because suddenly those sparkling brown eyes were staring at Victor and succeeding in making breathing a challenge.

Neither Victor or the other guy said a word and were both a little startled when Hiroko suddenly reappeared in the office and began talking.

“Oh, Vic-chan. I don’t think that I ever got the chance to introduce you to my son, Yuuri. Yuuri this is Victor, he runs The Island Taproom near the beach.”

“Um hello, it’s nice to meet you.” Yuuri greeted shyly.

“Ah, u-um, Hi.” Victor stuttered out only realizing how foolish he looked when he heard Hiroko giggling.

“I’m going to go tell Toshiya that you’re here to pick up your order, Vic-chan. Here are the cookies, feel free to help yourself and I’ll be right back.” Hiroko walked out, leaving the plate of cookies on the desk and also leaving Victor and Yuuri alone.

Victor tried to shake off his awkwardness and walked over towards the desk. Yuuri had stood up and turned away from Victor to get a binder from the bookshelf behind the desk. ‘Just play it cool.’ “So... I haven’t seen you around here before.” ‘Nailed it!’

Yuuri turned around to look at Victor with a soft smile on his face. “Well i’ve been away from home for a few years since I was in Detroit for college, I just got home last week actually.”

“Detroit? That’s quite far away, and a very drastic difference in climate.” ‘Really Victor? You’re talking to a beautiful guy and you talk about weather?’

Yuuri giggled and Victor instantly determined that he would give anything to keep hearing that laugh forever. “It was pretty cold up there but I eventually got used to it, even though now this kind of weather is unbearably hot to me.” Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck, giving Victor a great view of Yuuri’s flexing muscles and promptly making Victor’s knees go weak. “Would you like to try a cookie, they’re pretty good.”

Victor watched as Yuuri held out one light brown, delicious looking cookie out to him. “O-of course, thank you.” Victor reached out to grab the cookie and his fingers ended up brushing against Yuuri’s hand. It probably would have gone completely unnoticed if it wasn’t for the fact that everything changed in that single moment.

Time seemed to slow down around Victor, almost like he was swimming in an ocean of syrup or molasses. It felt like he was starting to lose sight of the present to the point where all he could see was something akin to a slide show. He saw himself and Yuuri walking hand-in-hand on the shore, feeling the water touch their feet as the tide crashes onto the sand. The scene then morphed to both Victor and Yuuri with warm smiles plastered on their faces, bags under their eyes and tiny figures wrapped in blankets in their arms. Victor saw many other glimpses of Yuuri , himself, small children that soon grow older and of many other happy moments in life. The last image that he saw was older and wrinkled versions of Yuuri and himself, holding hands while sitting on a porch together and looking out at the gleaming ocean with about five poodles laying down around them.

When Victor came back to reality he was staring into Yuuri’s eyes. His brown eyes looked glazed over which made Victor know that they had both gone through the same thing. They had finally found each other, they had finally found their soulmates.

That was when Victor realized that his life had finally changed for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter! 
> 
> As always comments/constructive criticism and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated! <3
> 
> If you want come on over to [My Trashy Tumblr](https://yaoi-trash-hubbo.tumblr.com/) and say hi!
> 
> ~Kim :P


	2. Come with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri's second meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for bing 3 of the [Live and Love Bang](https://liveloveyoibang.tumblr.com/)! I had the chance to work with the amazing [Cello](https://yaoi-trash-hubbo.tumblr.com/), who wrote the lovely Ch.1, and [Jensen](https://nothingtea.tumblr.com/), who made amazing art for this au!
> 
> I'd also like to thank the lovely [Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfullysarah) for betaing this chapter!
> 
> Our prompts for the bing were: tap, molasses, and romance! 
> 
> Also, this song might have inspired some of this chapter: [Sea of Love cover by Lily and Madeleine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaBRoEvOiSM).

A gust blew into Yuuri’s face, the bells on the door tinkling with it.  His arms pricked, as he had left his coat on the rack by the back door, the inside of the small distillery more than well heated against the cold spring breezes.

“I thought you’d still be here.”

Yuuri jumped, looking away from the screen before him and the numbers that just wouldn’t seem to add up.

Victor.

The breeze ruffled his silver hair around his ears.

Yuuri hadn’t expected it.  He hadn’t expected him.

The breeze cuf off and warmed as Victor closed the door behind him.  “It’s getting late,” he said, smiling. “Isn’t it about time to close up shop?”

Victor looked so . . . bright compared to the dark wooden accents around him.  He didn’t belong inland. 

Yuuri glanced back towards his screen.  “I just needed to, uh, fix some things before I left.”  He rubbed his thumb over the edge of the counter, smooth and stable.

A warm hand slid over his own, stilling the movement.  The touch buzzed, not as strongly as before, but a slow hum, time falling away just a little.  “You know you can’t fix it all in one day. It’ll work out, and even if it doesn’t, we’ll figure it out.”

We’ll?

Victor tugged Yuuri’s hand away from his laptop.  “I want you to meet Makkachin. She’s waiting on us.”

It was still hard to believe that Victor wanted to go anywhere with him. “Okay.” Yuuri folded his laptop before grabbing his coat.  

“Wait.” Victor stopped beside the single display stand next to the counter and grabbed a jar of molasses.  “I’m going to buy one. I meant to get one of these before, but . . .” He glanced towards Yuuri, “I got distracted.”

Yuuri looked away as his face grew warm.  “You really don’t have to.” Victor was just trying to be nice, but he couldn’t possibly save the distillery with a single jar of molasses.

“No, I really want to.  It smells lovely.” He glanced at Yuuri from beneath his silver lashes.  “Please?”

  
  
The cold breeze whipped around them as they walked closer to the beach.  Yuuri carried the jar, still warm from where he had sealed it just an hour or so before, refusing to let Victor carry the burden.  Victor’s house stood on the beach, painted a soft rose with the winds whipping the sand around it. 

Yuuri heard Makkachin’s low woofs before they even crossed the street.  She tackled Victor to the ground when he opened the door. It was the first time that Yuuri heard him laugh, bright and ringing.  He reached out to pull Victor to his feet and felt the hum again of lost memories and laughter. Makkachin noticed Yuuri and woofed before licking his hand, her curls soft and warm in the breeze.  

Yuuri felt himself smile.  

Victor stepped inside to set down the jar and grab Makkachin’s leash.

The sand cut at Yuuri’s legs as they walked along the beach, the waves a deep blue between the clouds and the sunset, loud and crashing in the wind.  His hand hung at his side, and so did Victor’s. Yuuri wanted to reach out to him, but the wind was harsh, and Victor wasn’t laughing anymore. He was staring at the lines the waves carved into the sand.  

He turned without warning, his eyes shone deep in the shadows. “What do you want . . from this?” he said.

Makkachin paced ahead of them as their footsteps came to a stop.  “What do you mean?”

The wind plastered a strand of hair between Victor’s eyes.  Yuuri longed to reach out and brush it away. He didn’t.

“We’re soulmates and . . .” Victor trailed off, the wind blowing his words down the shoreline.  Yuuri thought he knew what he was asking though. How long would it last? Would he lose it all just like everything else?  Even the waves felt fragile.

The orange tones of the sunset caught Victor’s jawline and a few strands of his hair.

“It’s just so hard for me to believe you’re real,” Yuuri said, the words falling from his lips before he could catch them.

Victor’s gaze snapped towards him, a deep shadow cutting across his cheeks.  He reached for Yuuri’s hand, except he didn’t stop there, his palm came up to cup Yuuri’s cheek, warm and solid.  “I’ll be anything you want me to be,” he said.

Yuuri’s cheek burned beneath the touch and hummed around pieces of broken glass that settled in the pit of his stomach, tasting sharp and metallic.  “I just, I don’t want that.” 

Victor stiffened, but Yuuri reach for his other hand.

“I want you to find your dream.”  The sadness beneath the humming finally pulled through and tinged the fading light blue.  “I’d like you to just be Victor.”

“Okay.”  Victor squeezed his hand then pulled him into a hug while Makkachin ran around them.  Yuuri felt his skin heat where Victor’s nose brushed into his shoulder, and the cold wind chilled him when Victor pulled away.

They walked along the beach until the last traces of sun touched the sky and paused as they reached Victor’s house.  It stood dark and solitary in the sand.

Victor squeezed Yuuri’s hand one last time before letting go.  “I guess uh, I’ll just . .” He trailed off, not bothering to finish and whistling for Makkachin.

And, Yuuri wasn’t sure.  He wasn’t sure, but “Will you, come with me?”

Victor looked up.  “Come with you?”

“Tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Makka can come too.”  Yuuri knew he shouldn’t have asked.  It had been going so wel-

“Okay.” Victor’s smile was so beautiful in the twilight.

“Okay.”  Yuuri said.

  
“Oh, Vicchan!” Hiroko called.  Yuuri ducked his head. He hadn’t really expected his mom to be quite so . . . welcoming.  “Yuuri!”

Exactly how well did his mom know Victor?  

Victor was actually visibly blushing in the warm light of his mom’s kitchen.  Yuuri felt his face heat in return when he realized.

Yuuri described his day at the distillery to Hiroko while his father cooked katsudon.  They ate quietly, his mom and Victor chatting like old friends, their voices rising and falling almost melodically.  

Victor sat beside Yuuri.  Their shoulders touched and hands brushed but neither said anything definite and Yuuri’s parents didn’t ask.  The warm light of his parent’s house shone on them, as fragile as it was bright, Makkachin cleaning the scraps around their feet.

A strong wind still blew as they stepped outside, sweeping Victor’s hair away from his forehead.  Yuuri lead him and Makkachin down the street to the duplex where he lived. They slipped inside, Victor’s hand still warm in his own, his arms around his waist.  

  
A smell woke Yuuri the next morning, a rich sweetness mixing in the air.  The bed was empty beside him. Had he actually expected someone to be there?  Hazy memories from the night before dawned on him. Victor’s warm presence beside him while the walls creaked in the wind.

He stepped into the kitchen to find Victor pulling a sheet of biscuits out of the oven.  

Yuuri paused for a minute to remind himself that Victor was actually there, with him.

“Good morning, or should I say afternoon.  You’re not a morning person are you?” Victor smiled then asked Makkachin if she liked morning people or night owls more.  His eyes twinkled blue in the light, like the ocean.

Yuuri felt the humming again, even without touching Victor.  He rubbed his palm over his heart to calm its beating and felt tears prick at his eyes.  

Victor handed him a biscuit covered in molasses, and they ate breakfast with the windows opened to the salt air.  And Yuuri thought Victor looked like he belonged there, in the sunlight and spring breeze, close to the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos! Find me on tumblr @muttthecowcatridesagain or on twitter @cowcatandsilver


End file.
